<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everything You Ever... by akingnotaprincess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314111">Everything You Ever...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/pseuds/akingnotaprincess'>akingnotaprincess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2010-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2010-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:00:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/pseuds/akingnotaprincess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sally has always wanted to follow in the Doctor's footsteps and fight aliens. What will be the price to finally get what she most desires?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Larry Nightingale/Sally Sparrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Everything You Ever...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her pumps pounded the pavement as she rushed to the long line of red telephone booths.</p>
<p>Hurriedly, she pulled out a piece of paper and dialed the number on it.</p>
<p>"Mrs. Nightingale."</p>
<p>Sally was taken aback. "How did you know?"</p>
<p>"We're UNIT, Mrs. Nightingale. Have you reconsidered?"</p>
<p>Sally exhaled. "I just buried my husband and have nothing left to lose. Yes, I want to work for you."</p>
<p>"You'll be hearing from us soon. We're sorry for your loss."</p>
<p>Sally dropped the phone and felt the tears rolling down her cheeks. Why was she crying? Wasn't this what she always wanted?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>